The Gift of the Keyblade Wielders
by Rosie Denn
Summary: Roxas seeks the perfect Christmas gift for his brother, Sora. Plot inspired by the original short story "The Gift of the Magi," by O. Henry. A KH Secret Santa '16 gift for tumblr user @escapingtheshadow.


Roxas kicked the ground, propelling his board through the market square. The wheels brushed away the fine layer of snow dusting the stone street. It didn't snow a lot in Radiant Garden, even in the height of winter, but at least there was _some_ semblance of the season. Not like in Destiny Islands where the only signal of a change was the temperature dipping below mildly chilly. Roxas would have liked to spend his upcoming winter break in a world where the snow came up at least to his knees. Then he and his brother could snowboard down white mountains and build snow-Heartless, like they did when they were little. Though now they could use actual keyblades to knock them down instead of heavy fallen branches. Roxas laughed a little at the memory, then sighed. There would be no winter wonderland this break, as Sora had only the one day in between missions to spend with his family. He wouldn't even be able to visit Santa in Christmas Town this year, which Roxas knew was devastating to his fanatical brother. Despite the time limit, and lack of ambiance in the Islands, Roxas was determined that Sora would have as near a perfect winter day as possible.

And part of that was giving Sora the absolutely perfect Christmas present.

Roxas had taken the spare Gummi ship (Sora, Donald, and Goofy had the main one out on their current mission) and travelled to Radiant Garden for two reasons. One, he volunteered to deliver Yuffie and Cid's present from Leon and Cloud. Two, the world had the best jewelers outside the Dwarf Woodlands.

In all of Sora's adventuring, he'd put some wear on his outfit, but most especially his favorite necklace. The crown pendant still shone brilliantly, unblemished, but the chain kept getting stuck in attacking Heartless claws and wildly swinging keychain charms. The thing was so bent and scuffed Roxas was surprised it had lasted this long. Sora had had to keep the necklace in one of his many pockets the last few missions, for fear of it finally giving out. He couldn't leave it behind. He said it was a good luck item. The trouble was Sora was so busy with missions, he hadn't found time to get a replacement chain.

Roxas decided he would tackle the errand himself.

Of course, the new chain would be a gift, so he couldn't get just any replacement. During a recent trip to the world, Roxas had passed a jeweler's window and noticed a particular chain on display. It was sterling silver, of course, but it was also enchanted with a semi-permanent reflega charm. The sign said it was guaranteed not to scuff or break as long as the protection charm was periodically renewed. It was perfect for Sora.

Roxas skated to a stop in front of the store. He kicked up his board to catch in his mittened hands and peered in the window. Yes, the same chain was still on display, still available for purchase. The surrounding charm glistened in the early afternoon sun.

Roxas smiled, then pushed open the door, causing a bell to chime in the shop. The owner nodded at him, but continued to assist another customer with. Roxas glanced around at some ability-enhancing rings while he waited.

Finally, Roxas heard above him. "Well, now, how can I help you, young sir?"

He greeted the shop owner and told him what he'd come for.

"Ah, yes, a fine item. Simple, yet terribly effective," the owner said as he brought the indicated chain out from the window display and placed it on the counter before Roxas.

Roxas was thrilled. His plans for an as-perfect-as-possible Christmas were coming to fruition. The owner told Roxas the price, but Roxas thought he might've heard wrong. "Wait, _how_ much?"

The owner repeated what Roxas was sure was a mistake, continuing, "Powerful magic does not come cheaply, young sir. Are you still interested? We do have some unenchanted chains, if you'd rather have something more affordable."

"No, this one is perfect." Roxas couldn't let a thing like munny deter him. He considered his options. After telling the owner how much he did have, he asked ,"Would you accept a trade for the rest?"

"A trade of what?"

"I have this pendant." Roxas held out the large silver tilted cross attached to his jacket zipper.

"Is it enchanted?" Roxas slowly shook his head. The owner mirrored the gesture. "I'm sorry, young sir, but that would not nearly cover the difference. The only thing close would be your skateboard, there. But a jeweler has no use for a such a thing, of course."

Roxas glanced at his board. It was still in good condition, considering he'd had it for almost a year. Only the wheels had any significant wear and tear. He'd been saving up to get them replaced, but then diverted that munny toward Sora's present. "Would it really be enough?"

"I can't say, exactly. Jeweler, as I said. There's a pawn shop down the street, but I would not expect you to do such a thing. Here, let me gather my collection of standard chains. You're looking for a silver one, yes?"

The owner moved to a glass case farther along, leaving Roxas to stare at the reflega-charmed chain.

The silver bow went well with the shiny red wrapping paper Roxas had found in their holiday stash back home.

Sora was there. His family had just finished their huge holiday afternoon meal. Everyone was lounging about, recovering, until it was time to open presents around their decorated tree. Roxas had gone in his and Sora's room, where he had spent too many nights alone lately while Sora was away, to retrieve his final gift.

He was just about to leave when an unflappable force of nature burst through the door. "Roxas! I want you to open your present!"

Roxas chuckled at his brother. "We're doing presents in half an hour, Cloud said."

"I know, but this is special. I don't want to wait!"

"Okay, but you first, Sora."

Sora's famous grin got even bigger. He bounded to his bed and sat down, placing the package he carried behind him before taking the box Roxas offered. Roxas sat on his bed opposite to watch Sora's reaction.

Sora gently placed the silver bow to the side, then energetically tore into the wrapping. When he saw the black box underneath, he slowed down. Sora grinned at his brother. "Roxas, what did you do?" He opened the box lid and gasped.

Roxas scooted to the edge of his bead. "It's a replacement. This one's enchanted! Can you see the shimmer around it? The reflega will ensure it won't break or get damaged at all. You've just got to get the magic recast every once in a while."

Sora continued to stare at the gift. Roxas noticed that his grin had completely disappeared. "Sora?" he asked. "Is something wrong? Will it not fit on your pendant? Is the chain length wrong?"

"It's not that." Sora looked into Roxas's eyes. Roxas couldn't tell his expression, but it wasn't the one he was expecting. The one he hoped for.

"Do you… do you not like it?"

"No! Oh, wow, no Roxas, it's a great gift. It's…" Sora glanced back at the chain still resting inside the box. "It's perfect, really. It's just…"

"What?"

Sora sighed, then reached behind him for the present he'd brought into the room. "I… sold my pendant to get your present."

Roxas stared at his brother. "You did what?"

"I knew what I wanted to get you, what was the perfect choice, just like this chain. Oh, Roxas! But I was a bit short, even with all my saving. There's always some supply we need on missions, more ethers or whatever. I needed just a bit more to get you these. So, I pawned it at a place in Twilight Town, just next door to the shop where I got those."

"But you love that necklace."

"Yeah, but I love you too, dummy." Sora slipped his grin back on.

It was then Roxas realized Sora was holding his package out to him. Roxas took the box, heavy, in silver wrapping paper. He stared dumbly at it until Sora urged him to open it. He pulled the paper away to reveal a manufacturer's box of four brand new skateboard wheels, top of the line, with black and white decals on the sides.

The exact same wheels Roxas had been previously saving for.

Roxas could only continue to stare.

"I know those are the ones you've been wanting. But I know how long you would have had to save. I wanted to get them for you. That's why I… It's okay, though, honestly. Your gift is so sweet, Roxas. We'll figure out what to do with it. Hey, go get your board from outside. Let's attach your wheels before we go back to everyone else, okay?"

Roxas looked at Sora. "I… I pawned my board."

Sora blinked. "You did what?!"

"I pawned it. I didn't have enough for the reflega charm, but I knew it was the one you really needed. I got munny from my board to make up the difference."

Sora stared at Roxas for a full minute. Then, he chuckled, eventually devolving into full-blown laughter.

Roxas had begun to grin when Sora started, now, with Sora nearly howling, Roxas joined in. Quickly, his sides began to hurt from the force.

The two brothers laughed so hard, tears were streaming down both their faces. After huge gasps to get air back into their lungs, they finally managed to settle down.

Roxas asked, "What are we going to do?"

Sora shook his head. "We'll think of something." Sora rose and sat next to Roxas on his bed, then wrapped both arms around him.

Roxas smiled, wiping a wayward tear from his cheek. He hugged his brother. "This isn't the perfect day I planned for your one chance at a holiday this year."

"No," Sora agreed, "it's better. Merry Christmas, Roxas."

"Merry Christmas, Sora."


End file.
